


The Day I Became the Harem King

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Code Geass, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Creampie, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Harems, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: Put simply: Fuji travels through the worlds of several anime and manga, using his brainwashing powers to bend all his favourite waifus to his will and add them to his new inter-demensional harem.In case it wasn't clear enough from the title and description: THERE IS A LOT OF WEEB STUFF IN HERE, some of which will probably be cringeworthy. But hey, dont be shy if you're interested.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Literally every female ever
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Proluge: The Inception of the Harem King

Fuji's biggest regret in his life was nothing specific if he really thought about it. He felt like his entire life in of itself was regrettable enough. He'd done pretty much everything ghat everyone told him to, but nothing really lit up his world. He'd finished high school, gone to College and gotten his degree, got a job that payed for the bills and his necessities with a little extra to spare, but he still just felt empty on the inside.

Fuji mumbled something incomprehensible to himself as he zipped his coat up fully ans put his hands in his pockets. The weather was far too cold and windy for him to manage. He hoped to get to his apartment before the weather got any worse. He wondered what he would do with his time, he had the next two days off for Thanksgiving, but he didn't really feel like attending his family reunion.

Had Fuji been paying more attention to his surroundings, he wouldn't have advanced through the cross walk even the light went green. He took only a few steps before he heard the truck's horn honking. The truck's wheels had spun on some ice on the road, and it was set on a collision course with Fuji.

Fuji leaped backwards, his heart pounding in his ears as he barely managed to avoid the stray truck. He landed on his back, but he was still relatively unharmed. He chuckled quietly to himself as he got up and continued his journey back to his apartment. 

"Not today truck-kun," He muttered, "I'm not dying when I'm this close to Cyberpunk's release."

As he crossed the street, Fuji's heel slipped on a small sheet of ice. The amount of propulsion created by the lack of friction was immense due to Fuji's slightly heavier step in that moment. In fact, the force created was so remarkably large that as Fuji slipped, his body was tossed into the air, rotating 180 degrees before he began to plummet the 3.5 feet between his head and the ground.

There was an agonizing crunch, then darkness.

"I assume you know where you're on yout way to now, mortal." A booming voice stated.

Fuji opened his eyes. Before him sat a gargantuan, Zeus-like figure, whose glowing eyes observed him in what seemed to be disgust.

"Your sinful ways have earned you a life of everlasting torment in the underworld," the deity continued "but, out of my grace, and , I can give you another chance to avoid, or at least delay, this fate."

"Is this another fucking isekai?" Fuji asked in a bored tone.

"A... what?" The deity stuttered, "I have no idea what that is, mortal. You would do well not to be lackadaisical in the presence of a god."

"Smite me then," Fuji replied, "not interested."

"Pardon me? Are you defying the will of a god, you puny mortal?"

"Heck yeah I am! If you're the one who made me die the way I did then fuck off!"

The deity's face began to shrivel in anger "HOW DARE YOU-" he began to thunder. 

There was a flash of light that interrupted both of them. A resounding blow to the deity's face followed. A different, less imposing deity now stood in front of Fuji, shaking his wrist after having punched his fellow god in the face.

"Sorry about him," he casually said, "that dude's a real asshole to weebs in particular."

"Wher- How?" Fuji began to question his existence "What the fuck is going on right now?" He managed to spit out

"Okay, so here's the thing, you were technically meant to die back there, but not in the way that he made you die" the deity said, pointing at the unconscious god laying behind him "When stuff like that happens, all of us divine entities agree to set up another death for mortals. On rare occasions we intervene, but only when it's necessary, or if no one else is watching."

"So I guess you're like my guardian angel? Do you have a way for me to get back"

"Sorry, no can do bud, I'm in pretty serious trouble as is by interfering with another god's business randomly, but I just really hate how he gets away with sending all those people to his world"

"So what, do I get to live a life of peace in heaven? Is there wifi up there?"

"No, you're actually scheduled to go to the underworld, and yes we do have wifi in heaven...

"Goddamni- wait am I not supposed to say that?"

Ignoring his crude joke, the deity contunued "But...I could do something a bit special for you since I've already gone so deep down this rabbit hole of violations."

"Sure why not."

"Okay, so I could give you a pocket dimension, a means to travel through any and all dimensions, and one ability of your choice."

"Why does that soud sketchy as fuck?"

"Because it is, this is a major violation, but I'm making an exception because you died in such a stupid way. No offense."

"Will I be chased down by a bunch of angry gods?"

"Nah, not unless you do something really bad like wipe an entie plane of existence away. I'll be taking all the flak, you're welcome."

"Much appreciated. So you said any ability, no limits whatsoever?"

"Yep"

He didn't know why, but in that moment, Fuji had come up with the must idiotic, superficial, perverted idea he could come up with.

"Give me the power to have absolute control over the mind of any female."

"Why only femal- wait a a second... are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Can you give it to me or not?"

"Yeah but... are you gonna..." 

"Lemme have it quick, don't you have to hurry before that guy wakes up and get's mad at you?"

"Now I see why he hates weebs so much, people like you are weird. Anyways, yes I'll give you that ability, along with everything else... just, don't do anything Zeus did back in his day, that was an embarrassment to all of us deities."

Sigils formed at Fuji's feet as the deity performed some strange hand movements. His body, even though in this state it was non-corporal, felt fuzzy as new power was engraved into his being. A pillar of blinding light shot out from the ground benath him. 

Fuji opened his eyes once more, and found himself alone, in his apartement. Or at least, what he thought to be his apartment. The interior whas exactly the same, but one look outside of the window was enough to tell him that he wasn't in his apartment building anymore. An empty void that streched as far as the eye could see lay beyond his floating residence.

Fuji wondered if he had been scammed by that god he had made the deal with, but thankfully his suspicions were put to rest as he pulled out of his jacket pocket a round device that seemed to operate by thought. As he thought about his old world, the emptiness that filled his windows were replaced with the bustling noise of the city.

"Good, so the first two gifts work." Fuji said to himself, "Now let's go test out the third one." A mischievous smile formed on his lips as he walked out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK
> 
> And hopefully for a longer period this time around. Thankfully, my school gives Thanksgiving break for an entire week, so I should have more than enough time to pump out something decent before I get sucked back into the inescapable vacuum of the American school system.
> 
> I'll try to update slimy tentacles if I can remeber where I left off.


	2. Trial and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuji is back in his dimension, and he's ready to try out his new power before he does anything else. Obviously, this goes as well as you think it would. There's a lot of shameless smut in this chapter to cover up for the exposition dump that was the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out on Monday but my dumbass forgot to save it as a draft before I ctrl+W and I had to start all over again. Twice. Fml. But anyways, here you go!

Walking through the city felt oddly off for Fuji, considering that he had only just "died" for a couple hours or so. He felt like an entirely different person with the feeling his new power gave him. Speaking of which...

Fuji scanned through the pedestrians around him, searching for a suitable test subject for his new ability. After a semi-thorough selection of all the women around him, he decided on one to approach.

The woman he selected was young and ripe, she wasn't a day over 25. Her small, delicate body shivered in the unforgiving cold as she clung to her jacket tighter to avoid a gust of wind. Her short blond hair was tossed about carelessly by the wind. Fuji smiled to himself as he walked towards her.

"Hi there," he said, "You look like you could use a break from this horrid weather, why don't you let me treat you to some coffee?"

The woman looked up at Fuji, confused at his random request. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Oh but I insist." He put a little more assertion in his voice this time, looking directly into her light blue eyes. With her face fully revealed to him, he could clearly make out all of her features. Even without any visible makeup, she looked remarkably cute. Her soft facial features and her red hot cheeks added to her attractiveness.

"F- Fine," she muttered. " where to?"

"I've got some exotic Kenyan coffee beans over at my place, trust me, they're great."

"B-but why would I follow a strang-" she began

"Shhh, don't worry about it," he reassured, "just relax and let it happen."

The woman's eyes dilated as she absently replied "Yeah, sure..."

"Great, my apartment isn't too far, just a few blocks away, I'll lead you there."

She nodded and they were on their way. Fuji was grinning his head off. His power was working! He wondered if he could push this further at the state the woman was in. He slowly reached out to hold the woman's hand. At first, there was no response, but soon enough, her gloved hand gripped back.

***

"So, how do you like the coffee?" Fuji inquired. 

"It's exceptional, thanks a lot." She responded as she took another sip.

They sat on Fuji's couch, their hands still intertwined as they drank the exotic coffee. The woman still hadn't acknowledged that they were holding hands, or the absurdity of the entire situation.

"Uh... you know that we're, y'know," Fuji nudged his head at their joint hands. 

The woman nearly spat out her coffee. "Oh my! I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that! I didn't realise we were doing that and-" her voice trailed off.

"No, it's fine," he said, "in fact, you should act like my sex slave."

Fuji braced himself for any retaliation. Had he taken it too far too quickly? Maybe he should have given his power more time to settle into her mind. He closed his eyes in dread of any response that would follow...

But his thoughts were interrupted by his pants being unzipped and pulled down.

"Ah! Master," the woman said, "your cock is so big and hard, is it because of me?"

Fuji had a double take. His power had worked after all. He seemed to have complete control over this woman's mind. _Well there's only one responsible thing to do now,_ he thought.

"Go back to being the way you normally are." Fuji commanded.

The woman blinked..Color returned to her eyes, then they widened as she realised what she was doing.

"Wha- What the hell did you do to me?" She demanded, "I was just walking, and then you showed up, said something about coffee and... Oh my god did you drug me?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you did all that because you wanted to." He replied, "Would you like to give me a blowjob?"

"Like hell I would!" She yelled, "I'm going to call the police on you."

"You're now finding my dick to be the most irresistible thing you've ever seen." Fuji said.

"What nonsense are you spouting... out... now..."

She drooled as her gaze shifted to Fuji's erect cock.

"Why does it look... so... beautiful?"

"Do you feel like giving me a blowjob now?" 

She didn't need to be told twice, the woman pounced onto Fuji's cock like a thirsty animal. She sucked and licked and stroked the girth of it with her tongue as she savoured every moment. Fuji groaned as she pleasured him, the feeling was something new to him, and it felt even more amazing than he had fantasised it to be.

"Go faster!" He barked out

But there was no need, the woman was unrelenting in her assault on Fuji's cock. She moaned in between every thrust of her head, increasing her pace with each consecutive blow she gave him.

"A-ah, I'm about to cum, swallow it all!"

She didn't even respond, as she was so utterly engrossed in Fuji's cock that she was unable to think of anything else. Fuji's load finally splattered out, and that finally sermed to slow her down a little.

"Heheh... now go back to being how you normally are, but make sure you clean up every last cumstain."

The woman's eyes widened once again as she screamed, before her scream was cut off by an unwilling licking of Fuji's dick.

"What- why am I doing this? Why can't I stop?" She whimpered, "How are you doing this? Why me?"

"Like I said before, you're only doing this because you want to." He repeated, "Also, I think you look pretty cute, even now with your cum-stained face."

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she continued licking up any leftover cum off of her face and Fuji's cock. She tried to speak, but was constantly interrupted by her body forcing her to clean up another stain 

"What's your name anyways?" No response, "Well I guess you're preoccupied at the moment, but as soon as you're done cleaning up, tell me, okay?"

She silently nodded.

Not too long after she stood before Fuji, having licked up all traces of his cum. 

"My name is Claire." she obediently answered, "How are you making me do this?"

"Claire, a cute name for a cute girl." Fuji noted, "You see Claire, if you look out of the window right now, all that would greet you is a vast expanse of nothingness. That nothingness is my pocket dimension."

A quick glance to the window proved his statement to be true. The view of the city that was there previously had vanished. She turned her gaze back towarsmds him, her face twisted in shock.

"Wha- What the hell are you?" She asked.

"I'm just another ordinary person, like you." He answered, "but unlike you, I've been granted divine power with which I can do whatever I please. So I decided to make myself the most epic harem ever, starting with you."

"What's a... harem?" 

"I won't bore you with the details, but you'll see soon enough. For the time being though, I want you to be obsessed with me."

"Pl- please, don't do this to me..." Claire begged

"From now on, the only thing that matters to you is how high my opinion of you is. You'd love nothing more than to be my nice little sex-doll if it meant I had even the slightest bit of affection towards you."

"I- I don't want this please!"

"And all that starts right about... now!"

Claire's body jerked as her mind, her memories, her very soul was rewritten by Fuji's ability. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of him and only him, he was the only thing that had any true value to her. False memories were being implanted within her mind to justify her feelings. Her only desire, her only reason for exisisting, sat right in front of her, smiling.

Smiling at her. 

She felt overjoyed at the fact that he was happy at the sight of her. She rushed towards him and held him in a tight embrace. An embrace that carried so much emotional weight behind it that could only be normally built up with a lifetimes worth of experiences behind it.

"Do you know my name?" Fuji asked.

Her smile faltered. She searched through the corners of her mind, looking for a name that she could match to his face, but could find nothing. She panicked. How careless could she be to forget the name of the person which she loved so much so? 

"It's Fuji," he answered. "Consider it your reward for joining me on my quest to assemble the greatest Harem in the world, starting with you, Claire."

Claire's heart raced. So much emotion rushed into her at an unprecedented level. She had learned her true love's name, and he had so elegantly called her's out. It was the greatest feeling in the world to her. She couldn't contain a squeal as she embraced Fuji once again.

Fuji stood up, and Claire followed closely behind, gripping onto his arm as they walked through the apartment and towards the bedroom. 

"Let's get in on a little action berfore we call it a day." He told Claire.

"Ah! Yes! I'd love to Master Fuji!" She exclaimed 

***

Claire panted as Fuji repeatedly ploughed her pussy on the bed. Fuji was rough and inexperienced, but to her it didn't matter, as she was elated at the fact that he was having sex with her in the first place. Her body shivered as he thrust his cock into her once more.

"You're not ovulating right?" Fuji asked, "Because I totally forgot to put on any protection before we started."

"It doesn't matter!" Claire panted back, "I'd love to bear your child master!"

 _Of course she would,_ he thought, _why am I not surprised. This power is really amazing huh?_

Fuji grunted as he let a load of his cum flow into Claire's pussy. She yelped at the sensation.

"Ah- Ah... Yesssss!" She exhaled. She clearly seemed satisfied with her reward. She mumbled to herself erratically as Fuji left the bed to get his clothes. He felt the device he could use to transport between dimensions .

 _I wonder if I can go to fictional places with this thing._ Fuji thought, _I mean, it's not a real harem if I can't get some actual anime girls in it. I'd like to meet the girls from some anime like My Hero Academia or something._

As the thought passed through his mind, reality shifted. The entire structure began to shake vigorously, as if it were about to collspse in on itself. Then, there was stillness. 

Fuji looked out of his window, and to his surpise, the view which welcomed him was that of the massive building that was the UA hero academy. He smiled.

"Now this is where things begin to get really fun..."


	3. My whore-o academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuji kinda just does his thing. Brainwashes the beautiful, well-endowned Yaoyorozu Momo and makes her his plaything. Small bit of bonus(and kinda fucked up) smut with Kyoka before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear I'm not trying to get the underage tag on my works on purpose. I'm just gonna clarify that Fuji is supposed to be like, 22.
> 
> Guys I swear I'm not a lolicon

"Ah... UA," Fuji breathed, "So many high quality waifus to choose from." Fuji pondered as he made his way towards the massive campus.

There was surprisingly little security at the front gate, considering the place was famed for being the greatest hero school in the world. The single security guard that was posted at the front entrance stopped Fuji in his tracks.

"State your name and your purpose for entry," she said, blocking Fuji's path.

Fuji laughed, "Baby, you have no idea who you're talking to right now do you?" He replied.

"Please refrain from calling me that," she added, "once again, I'm asking for your name and purpose for entry."

"Sit," he commanded, "sit down like you're a puppy begging for food."

Her body promptly responded to his commands. She sort of squatted down, her butt nearly touching the ground and her hands placed on the ground directly in front of her. Her face twisted in confusion. She looked at her body, then up at Fujj with an accusatory stare.

"What the hell did you do to me?" 

"All I did was put you in your place, you little bitch."

"How dare y-"

"Shut it. Not another word from you."

The security guard silently fumed in anger.

"Alright, now listen closely, bitch," Fuji started, "You're gonna forget all about this little encounter, and you'll delete any sightings of me on camera. Understood?"

She absently nodded, then furiously shook her head when she realized what she was doing.

"Good, now go to sleep. I got better chicks to fuck."

The guard tried to reach out and stop him, but she found herself growing drowsier by the second. She feebly grabbed at Fuji's ankle before losing consciousness. 

***

 _Now, who do I choose to join my_ _harem_? Fuji thought as he lurked around the halls of the one of the buildings in the facility.

As if in response to his thoughts, a prime candidate walked right up to him.

"Excuze me," Momo said "But I don't recognize you as student or a teacher. Would you mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"I just hit the Jackpot," Fuji beamed. "Follow me and don't say a word or signal for help."

Momo's eyes widened as her body began to move against her will. She tried to speak, but she couldn't even get her mouth to open, let alone make any sounds. Her body felt stiff as she followed Fuji obediently. 

Once they were away from any potential eavesdroppers, Fuji made his move.

"So," he stopped walking and turned to Momo, "what cup size are you exactly?"

"...D" she meekly muttered.

"Aww c'mon, no need to be shy, I won't bite... yet. By the way, it's okay if I touch you right?"

She winced as he began to roughly grope at her breasts. He fondled them with vigor, and Momo was forced to endure the embarrassment, feeling more and more violated by the second.

"Wow, Claire's boobs are nothing compared to this! First thing you're doing when we get back is giving me a boob-job, can't let these assets go to waste."

"Y-you can't get away with this." She protested, "One of the teachers or students will find out about this, and they'll bring you to justice!"

"Oh really now? You mean the teachers that have been teaching all you students the wrong things about being a hero?"

"Wh-what do you mean? All the teachers are successful heroes, they know how to be heroes."

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart. I'm pretty sure that no one even told you the first rule of being a female hero."

"And how would you know anything about that you scum?"

"It's pretty common knowledge," Fuji explained, "First rule of being a female Heroe is your public duty of being a complete slut."

"That's absurd!" She yelled! "That's not how female heroes behave! You're lying!"

"Oh but it's the undeniable truth," he reassured, "Your teachers have been lying to all of you from the start."

Momo shook her head in confusion as he beliefs were slowly being overwritten by Fuji's brainwashing. Not up to two minutes had passed before his idea of "heroism" had overtaken any former concept in her mind.

"If what you say really is true..." she mumbled, "then how do I become a better hero?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that sooner or later," Fuji said, "From now on, I'll be your new, private teacher, and you will be my personal whor- I mean hero in training. I'll make sure you become the number one hero in no time!"

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled "My apologies for being so rude to you before sir, I guess it was just a bit hard for me to let go of all the lies my teachers told me."

"That's all well and good, but it's time for your first lesson in being a proper hero," Fuji explained, "Having good sex. It's an integral part of everyday hero work."

She nodded attentively, treating Fuji's ramblings as a lesson.

"First, let's get those pesky clothes of yours off."

Without even needing to tell her twice, Momo hastily removed her uniform, leaving only her underwear on her body.

"Come on, don't be dense Momo, take your underwear off too."

"B-but you'll see me naked!"

"That's an order, or else I'll reconsider taking you in as a student."

She slowly stripped off her bra and panties, leaving her entire body bare and on full display to Fuji.

"Heheh, nice job Momo," he applauded, "now come here and let me show you how to have sex like a real hero."

***

Momo was panting heavily, her skin was hot and her face red. Fuji mercilessly thrust his cock into her pussy repeatedly. She lay down on the ground with Fuji's arms holding her in place.

"Fuji-Sensei?" She panted, "how am I doing? Am I doing it right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah you're doing great, this is a passing grade for sure- mmm!" He answered

Fuji pulled out his cock as his cum sprayed out.

"That was close," he sighed, "Don't want to get you there yet."

"Are you going to keep on having sex Fuji-Sensei?" She asked

"Oh yeah, we aren't even close to done yet."

He rammed his cock back into her and continued their rough sex.

"This time, when I'm about to cum, I want you to get up and swallow all of it."

"Y-yes- ah! Sensei!"

Fuji bent over to play with her nipples. With one hand, he flicked and fondled Momo's left bosom, while he began to suck on her other nipple. Momo moaned at the stimulation.

"Sensei... I'm sensitive there... p-please" she begged 

Fuji payed no attention to her pleas, instead he got even more passionate in his violations. He played with her nipple with his other free hand as he licked and kissed her body all the way up to her neck and face.

"If you can't handle such simple hero work Momo, I'll have to give you a failing grade. You don't want that right?"

"Ah... No Sensei... ooh!"

"Now be a good hero and swallow my cum." He insisted. 

"Yes Sensei!"

Fuji pulled out once again, and Momo abruptly sat upright then bent over to his cock, mouth open and eager to recieve his load.

"Here it comes! Make sure to get all of it!"

A fountain of cum sprayed out, right into Momo's mouth. Droplets splattered all over her face and body, which was already heavily stained with his cum. She licked her lips and smiled at Fuji.

"Did I get all of it Fuji-Sensei?" She asked, "Did I do well?"

"Of course you did, you little slu- hero. And you'll only get better from here." He replied, "Now clean yourself up, I'm gonna take you to a different kind of school"

***

Fuji and Momo walked side by side, with Fuji getting a good feel underneath her skirt as they walked down th halls. He had told her to get rid of all her underwear, and her knees quivered as he fingered her roughly. He quickly retracted his hand from underneath her skirt as he heard footsteps around a corner.

When he came face to face with the student that came around, he grinned.

"Yaomomo!" Kyoka Jirou exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you! Who's the guy you're with?"

Momo opened her mouth to speak but Fuji stopped her. "Let me handle the talking, you just wait for me outside."

She nodded and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Jirou called out "You, who are you and what're you doing to Yaoyorozu?"

"I'm an... accomplice of hers," Fuji said, "Let's just say I play a very important role in her life now."

"As if!" She scoffed, "You look shady as hell! What did you do to her?!"

"Stop talking"

She looked at him in surprise as she failed to produce any sound from her mouth. 

"I don't take kindly to being insulted, in fact, I think I ought to teach a smart-mouthed prick like you a lesson..."

***

The two of them found themselves in an old, empty classroom. Jirou was stripped naked, her legs spread wide, as she sat down on a cold metal chair. Fuji's dick was out, dangerously close to her pussy.

"Hey Kyoka," he said, "Say anything if you don't want me to get you pregnant, you got 10 seconds."

Her eyes widened in terror. She opened her mouth to scream, to let any sort of noise out, but nothing came out. She found herself completely and utterly unable to speak or act.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head. She tried to cry out once more, but to no avail. She was completely at Fuji's mercy

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0." He finished his countdown "What a shame dear. I personally hope you treat our child really well."

He smashed his cock into her pussy hard. He slowly pulled it out before thrusting it back in, making Jirou gasp for breath.

"Ah, being able to do whatever I want feels so fucking good." He breathed, "Bitches like you are gonna find themselves in this same situation, and they won't be able to do a thing."

She looked at him, eyes filled with tears, and mouthed "Please... no..."

"Heheh, too late for that now," he laughed, "Get ready, cause I'm about to cum inside of you!"

Jirou thrashed her head around, unable to move her body or speak. She felt Fuji's warm semen soiling her virgin pussy, and more tears flowed down her face as she looked away from her body.

Fuji chuckled to himself as he pulled out and dressed himself back up. He looked back at Jirou, who's head was hung low, defeated. He lifted her head up by the chin. Her face was covered in snot and tears, her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, you little whore." Fuji said, "I'm going to ruin you so bad, you'll regret every and any insult that's ever come out of your mouth."

She stared at him blankly

"Paying attention? Good." He began to give her a long convoluted list of orders. "When I walk out of that door, everything goes back to normal for you. You forget everything about me, and what transpired in this room... that is, until you're visibly pregnant. Then this experience comes back to you, but you won't be able to tell a soul about it, not ever. Also, don't try to get an abortion, in fact, you'll actively resist anyone who tries to convince you to get an abortion. When the child is born, be it boy or girl, you'll raise it properly, with all the resources you have at hand, and you feel an inexplicable sense of protection for them. I won't change any of your feelings about the child. You can choose to love them or hate them, I don't really care, but you'll do everything I just said, down to the exact word. Understood?"

She nodded her head. 

"Good," he said, "I hope you raise our child to be as good of a person as me."

He cackled villainously as he left the room.

***

"What did you tell her Fuji-Sensei?" Momo asked.

"Oh, she was just being a bit rude, so I taught her a thing or two about being a real hero... like what you're going to be."

"Oh, I'm so glad you taught her some of your lessons Sensei," she beamed, "I would've liked it if at least a few more of my friends were taught by such a knowledgeable Sensei."

"Heheh, yeah," he said, "But sadly, I'm one of a kind, barely any hero schools teach girls proper hero etiquette."

Fuji led her back to his apartment. Surprisingly Momo was gawking at everything she saw, as though she was a tourist in a country she had never heard of before.

"This'll be your new 'school' Momo," he said, opening the door, "you'd best get comfortable."

"Master Fuji!" Claire jumped at the sight of him and promptly rushed to his side.

Fuji smirked. _This harem is building up nicely,_ he thought, _For my next stop, I'd suppose Britannia's looking mighty fine this time of year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that bit at the end was a bit too fucked up in hindsight. If you guys don't like that kind of thing I won't do anything along those lines in later chapters if majority of commenters are fine with it then I'll just proceed with caution.
> 
> Also, commisions are open for the new year!
> 
> Email me at rookietuber48@gmail.com or leave a comment below to get my attention so we can discuss your request.
> 
> AAAHRG! I had a typo on my email! Sorry for anyone who was trying to get a commision, I was sloppy in that regard. It's fixed now, so go ahead and give me your requests! Have a nice day!


End file.
